Goddess Tears
by Lin4
Summary: NEW AND BETTER SPACING! PLS! REVIEW! prays i suck at summariesNaraku makes a deal with a powerful youkai. a jewel more powerful than shikon has appeared. who is this girl? What would inu & sess & co. do? Inukag sessR mirosan
1. Default Chapter

 A/N: I don't own inuyasha & Co.

I would also like to point out that they won't be appearing

quite yet. They would appear after 2 more chapters! J

Please bear with me! *pleads and cries* I would also like a 

review. PLEASE!!!!!! *begs everyone*

Chapter One

 "Rine… I want you to have this." A handsome boy with dark 

brown hair with emerald colored eyes said. "Wow… it's so 

beautiful." Rine said with childish pleasure. She examined 

the pink crystal which was shaped like a cross and in the 

middle inside was an asterix shaped gold crystal. "That 

crystal is special. There isn't anything like it in the 

whole world. If you notice the pink color changes, while 

the one inside doesn't change at all." After the 

explanation, Rine smiled and said "Thank you Kyo but… why 

did you give this to me?" Kyo shifted and said "Why? Can't 

I give a beautiful girl a gift?" She didn't believe it one 

bit. She clenched the pendant into her fist. "Kyo, I may be 

14 but I am not naïve. Why? Are you leaving? That's it 

isn't it? You're leaving and you –"She abruptly stopped 

when Kyo put his finger to her lips. He bent over so close 

that their noses were almost touching. He looked deeply in 

her eyes and said "I am not going anywhere. As long as I am 

here, I will always be with you." Rine searched his eyes, 

thinking that this is one of the male trickery she has 

heard of from her grandmother. She frowned and just nodded. 

She unclenched her hands and asked Kyo to help her put on 

the necklace. Kyo grinned and after the task was done he 

grabbed Rine's arm and said "Let's eat!" 

At 17 Kyo was one of the best looking soldiers in heaven. 

Goddesses wanted him. The women, some of them would even be 

bold enough to ask him out. Some he gave his favors and 

some he didn't. Rine thought as she glared at Kyo and a 

lady who stopped them to ask Kyo if he was free. When she 

could no longer stand it, she stomped away. The action was 

not unnoticed. Kyo politely excused himself and went after 

Rine. He grinned and asked "Are you jealous?" Rine stopped 

in her tracks and poked Kyo on the chest. "ME?! Jealous?! 

Of you and her? Absolutely not!" He laughed. She couldn't 

believe the gall of that man. If looks could kill Kyo would 

be writhing on the ground in pain.  "Why..You…her." Kyo 

stopped then. "Sure you're not… but poking me in hopes to 

make a hole on my chest is a dead give away." Silence…. 

"Whatever!" Rine stomped off with Kyo trailing after her. 

Lord Setsanu I deeply apologize about the spacing. *bows* I'm so happy you reviewed!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! *hug* ^0^

To everyone who will read the fic: pardon the spacing!! J 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: I don't own inuyasha & Co.

I would also like to point out that they won't be appearing

quite yet. They would appear after 2 more chapters! J

Please bear with me! *pleads and cries* I would also like a 

review. PLEASE!!!!!! *begs everyone* 

Chapter 2

"Rine!!!" Skye shouted. She was the same age as Rine. The difference between them was their looks. Rine who has 

long black hair, deep brown eyes and a white opal almost round shaped and was considered a dark beauty was 

completely different from Skye who had long curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a white opal face. "Skye!" Rine 

called out happily. A smile was once again on her face. Skye wasn't the only one running towards them. She 

noticed that there was a blonde man that was also running trying to catch up with Skye. As soon as Skye reached 

them, she started talking. "Rine! I have news for you! Oh! Hi Kyo!" Skye said cheerfully. "Skye! Don't ever do 

that again! Don't just run off like that!" The blonde man said with an irritated voice. _He looks almost like _

_Skye but he had_ _chocolate brown eyes and he was… gorgeous..._ Rine thought. "I am so sorry Tsuzuku!" Skye said 

trying to sound contrite. Tsuzuku sighed. "Why is it that whenever you apologize you make it sound like 

mockery…" He just shook his head in frustration and saw Rine. "Sister, aren't you going to introduce me to your 

beautiful friend?" Tsuzuku smiled.  Rine blushed at the compliment and said thank you. "oh.. yes, yes, I 

forgot. Anyway, Rine this is my worthless-"She stopped short as soon as she felt a light pinch in her right 

arm. "okay.. okay! I'm just kidding as I was saying this is my brother Tsuzuku." Skye said frowning at him for 

pinching her. "Tsuzuku, this is Rine. She is the Princess Goddess the successor of heaven. I would also like 

you to meet Kyo. He's the commander of all the troops because he was able to defeat _Balrok_." Skye said proudly. 

Tsuzuku suddenly looked at Kyo. "I'm not the commander yet. There is still question if he really is dead." He 

corrected "You're the one who defeated Balrok? The demon who is the destroyer of heaven?" Kyo grinned and said 

"I didn't do it just on my own. I had help. Also, it has still to be confirmed. There are some doubts.' Kyo 

explained. "That's what I wanted to tell you Rine!" Skye exclaimed excitedly. "Tell me?" Rine said confused 

with what Skye said. "I was going to tell you that I heard that Balrok is really dead and tonight there will be 

a gathering. The king told me to tell you that. He said that you should be home before dark to get dressed." 

She said happily. "Was it confirmed that Balrok was really defeated?" Kyo said. "I won't spoil it for you. I 

just feel he's dead. Later during the gathering the king will announce if he really is dead. He knows you're 

out with Rine and said that you should enjoy yourself first." Skye winked. "That's a pretty pendant that you 

have there." Tsuzuku remarked. "Thank you Kyo gave this to me." Rine unconsciously smiled as she touched the 

pendant. The action was not unnoticed. "I believe they call it angel's blood right. It's one of the sacred 

treasures of heaven, if I am not mistaken. It is also believed that the angel's blood has some powers that are 

strong and hidden." Tsuzuku didn't really ask but made a statement directly to Kyo. 

Kyo just nodded and didn't offer an explanation. _Not yet. It still wasn't the time. He thought instead of _

giving an explanation he just said instead "We're going to eat an afternoon snack. Why not join us?" Skye 

happily accepted and Tsuzuku had no choice but to follow.

Review please!!!!!!!! J  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own inuyasha & Co.

I would also like to point out that they won't be appearing

quite yet. They would appear after 2 more chapters! J

Please bear with me! *pleads and cries* I would also like a 

review. PLEASE!!!!!! *begs everyone* 

Chapter 3

The afternoon snack that they had was the most uncomfortable one Rine has ever had. She didn't know how she 

ever thought him to be gorgeous She tried to ignore him but it was impossible. He kept looking at her like some 

animal in a zoo. She felt terribly exposed. It was a wonder that Skye is his sister. "Um… I have to go to the 

ladies room. Please excuse me." While saying this she gave Skye a gentle kick. "Wait! I want to go as well." As 

they went to the ladies room, Tsuzuku gave Rine a quick survey. When they were out of sight, Kyo grabbed 

Tsuzuku "What the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you." He seethed. Tsuzuku took everything in stride. 

"Why? Is she yours? You haven't actually laid claim on her. She's free for the taking." He said coolly. "You 

son of a bitch! If I ever catch you looking at her that way again.." He was cut of by a hard shove that sent 

him sprawling from his seat. "I suggest that you control your temper. Don't ever touch my shirt. You're not 

worthy to touch me." Kyo stood up and was ready to fight, so was Tsuzuku but didn't when he saw the crowd that 

was gathering around them. They just had a stand off. They glared at one another instead. 

"Skye, how come I never heard of your brother until now?" Rine asked. "Well, you see he's um…. Actually he's my 

half brother. I didn't even know that I had a half brother until last week. I heard from my father that his 

mother died. So, we took him in. He's really nice to me. I like him. I don't mind that he's here." Skye 

finished embarrassed to admit that her father has committed such a sin. "Why do you ask?" Rine suddenly felt 

uncomfortable. She didn't want to tell Skye how she really felt. "Nothing, I was just wondering. Even both of 

you look almost alike there's just a difference. Don't mind me. I was just curious." She smiled for 

reassurance. "You… don't mind about what you heard about you know…" Skye asked worriedly. Rine rolled her eyes. 

"HELLO! You mean to tell me that I would break12 years of friendship for that? Don't be ridiculous. You're like 

my sister! I could never take whatever happened against you." Rine said with much conviction that Skye grin and 

said "That was pretty stupid of me wasn't it?" Rine also grinned and said "Yup!" With that they both left the 

ladies room.

When they were about to go back to their table they saw a small crowd gathered. They pushed their way to the 

table and saw Kyo and Tsuzuku looking at each other intently in the eyes. "What do you think is going on? Why 

are they doing that" Skye whispered to Rine. Suddenly an idea just hit her and she grinned devilishly to Skye. 

"Play along" she whispered back. "You know Skye! I read in a magazine that animals when they look at each other 

that way, they want to _mate with each other. They just jump on each other and they just go for it!" She said it _

loudly that the people around them looked at her and then to Kyo and Tsuzuku. Both men couldn't believe their 

ears. The crowd was looking at both men and started whispering. "Yes, they do look the type." 

"Such a waste such good looking men."

"They're going to do it in public?! How embarrassing!"

 Kyo and Tsuzuku looked at Rine irritatedly and both shouted their denial. Rine frowned at them while Skye just 

kept on laughing. Skye linked her arm with Norton and said. "Let's go home. I need to get dressed and so do 

you." With that they said their good byes and left. Kyo was still frowning at Rine. 

Review please!!!!!!!! J  
  



	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own inuyasha & Co.

I would also like to point out that they won't be appearing

quite yet. They would appear after 2 more chapters! J

Please bear with me! *pleads and cries* I would also like a 

review. PLEASE!!!!!! *begs everyone* 

Chapter 4

When they reached the palace, Isamu greeted them. Kyo was being asked to go to his quarter and get dressed 

while Isamu was to bring Rine back to her room to change. They both complied.

The gathering was magnificent. Kyo thought as he entered the hall. He was greeted by fellow soldiers, high 

ranking Gods and of course the women. He noticed that young and old people were here, even children. His 

thoughts were put to a stop when a young girl pulled on his pants. He picked up the little girl and asked what 

she wanted. She smiled shyly. "Big brother, do you know when the party will start?" 

"Soon." Was all he could think of saying.

"Milady, you look magnificent!" Yuki her maid said in admiration. She was wearing a dark red gown that suited 

her fair skin and showed a bit of cleavage and had a low back. It was tight at the chest, waist and hip area. 

Below that the fabric flowed around her. Her hair was held up by a diamond pin at both sides. "Milady that is a 

beautiful pendant. I think it just change color…" Yuki said in fascination. "Kyo gave it to me. Yuki, I think I 

have to go now. I am late after all." She didn't want anything anymore. She might get the wrong impression and 

with that thought she looked at herself in the mirror and waited for her maid to put the finishing touches.

"Oh god…. That feels good." He gasped as he rubs, squeezed and imagined that it was Rine doing it to him. He 

was about to come when he was interrupted by a knock on his door. "WHAT?!" He shouted back irritated. Skye 

jumped backwards even though there was a door in front of her. "I um… father said to hurry up because were 

going to be late." Skye shouted back uncertainly. Tsuzuku opened the door and looked contrite. "Sorry I 

shouted. I was putting on my pants when you knocked and it shocked me and I hit my foot on the bed leg." Skye 

bowed and apologized. Tsuzuku wanted to hit her. *Did they really think after what they had done to him and his 

mom that he would just look the other way? Soon... very soon and with the help of the Princess, everything will 

go according to plan*  It took all his discipline to be polite and asked for five more minutes and said sorry 

for the delay. Skye nodded and went back to her father.

Tsuzuku watched her retreating back and went back in his room and locked it for more assurance when he heard a 

voice. "Are you the one emitting such dark feelings and intentions?" the eerie voice asked. "Who are you?" 

Tsuzuku shouted a bit wary. "I believe you are." With that a dark light suddenly enveloped Tsuzuku. He felt 

that he was choking and sharp stabs of pain shot up from every part of his body. When he was about to shout in 

pain he fell on the floor unconscious. 

Skye didn't like to call Tsuzuku again especially after the incident but she had no choice. "Tsuzuku?"  she 

called out first before she knocked on the door. She waited for a minute and was about to go in when the door 

suddenly opened. Tsuzuku smiled at her and asked her if she could help him find his tie. Being the nice sister 

she did. "Tsuzuku, what type are we looking-." She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Tsuzuku stabbed her 

heart. Shock and disbelief crossed her face before she fell dead on the floor. Tsuzuku smiled at himself with 

pleasure. _One down and several more others to go _he thought with childish anticipation.

"Milady? We have to go already. I am here to escort you to the hall." Isamu said outside Rine's door. As soon 

as she stood up, Yuki hurriedly went to the door to open it for her. "Good Luck Milady! I know that you can do 

it." Yuki said. Rine just nodded and hoped that she was correct. This was the biggest event that she ever 

attended. _Everything is going to be okay. This would be a mark for a turn in everyone's lives. _She thought as 

she went with Isamu to the hall. _A new beginning…_

I know this looks confusing but you'll understand in the next few chapters. Yeah!!! Inuyasha nad sess would make their appearance soon! Please bear with me *begs* PLEASE REVIEW!! J


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own inuyasha & Co.

I would also like to point out that they won't be appearing

quite yet. They would appear after 2 more chapters! J

Please bear with me! *pleads and cries* I would also like a 

review. PLEASE!!!!!! *begs everyone* 

Chapter 5

The hall became devoid of all noise as soon as they announced her presence. As she walked towards the front to 

her father, the king, everyone bowed their heads in unison as a sign of respect and unity. She noticed that her 

father wasn't alone in front. Kyo and three other soldiers were with him. As soon as she arrived by the King's 

side. The King shouted a command for everyone to look at him. The announcement was about to be made. Everyone 

waited in breathless anticipation. "Everyone, I would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight. For 

countless of generations, Balrok, has killed dozens of gods and goddesses. Evil was triumphing over us. We were 

about to be wiped out but we have to thank Kyo and his soldiers who bravely stood up to Balrok for they have 

indeed defeated him. We no longer need to be afraid. Let us all have fun tonight for it is a new beginning for 

everyone. This course of event has change history as we speak." After the speech, everyone shouted with 

happiness and excitement. Everyone started to shake and pound Kyo and the three soldier's backs. The girls were 

all flaunting, flirting and praising them. She wanted to frown but opted for a serene cool expression as she 

watched the things happening. 

"Boo! Princess" 

"Ah! Tsuzuku! What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

*grin* "my... my how jumpy we are tonight." 

"umm… Where's Skye?"

"When she got home she ran so fast that she tripped and fell on her head. Don't worry she's okay but she has a 

splitting headache. Dad said that he didn't want her to be left alone so, he stayed with her. I was also 

supposed to but they told me to go. I would serve as their representative in this great event." 

"Oh... yes I see. When did you arrive? I didn't see you awhile ago."

"I Just arri— "Tsuzuku was cut off by the loud attention catching voices of the women.

"KYO!!!! YOU are just SO ADORABLE!!" A red head squealed. (A/N: I don't have anything against red heads! I just 

don't know what to put anymore)

"TELL US _HOW_  DID YOU DO IT?" A raven haired woman shouted clinging on his right arm.

*_what a jerk…that creep! Those bimbos! Who am I kidding… I'm like a sister to him… I really don't like him* Kyo _

and the other women around him were dead by now if Rine had her way. 

"Umm.."

"Nani?"

"You don't have to be jealous."

"Me? Me? JEALOUS??? Of course not!! Why do all of you think that I would be jealous?"

Tsuzuku knew better of course. "Why not dance with me? Just for one song? I know I have been a complete idiot 

awhile ago. Please forgive me. I have never in my life beheld such a beautiful woman such as you. That's my 

only defense" Tsuzuku held out his hand and waited.

"Okay." Rine gave her hand and bowed as a sign of conformation, even though she felt something not right about 

him.

"HEAVEN TO KYO! HEAVEN TO KYO!" A hand was waving in front of his face. "huh what?"

"You haven't been listening to a word I said!!" the red head frowned. "I'm sorry. Will you please excuse me?" 

Kyo extracted himself from the women and headed straight for the dance floor.

"Rine…. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what, Tsuzuku?"

"About your childhood.."

*my childhood…. *

~Flashback~

Mom!!! NO!!! Please SOMEONE HELP!!!! Rine cried over the dead body. Suddenly arms grabbed her and… and.. 

"Rine? Hey, are you okay? You turned quite pale."

"huh? What? Yes, … I… I… I don't remember everything but.. Why do you ask?"

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" Kyo tapped Tsuzuku's shoulder meaningfully. 

Tsuzuku didn't appreciate the interruption but allowed it. "Certainly" He bowed and kissed the back of Rine's 

left hand. "We'll see each other again… real soon and you, she's mine" The promise was made. Rine couldn't 

believe her ears. 

"Just wha-"

"Stop! Leave it be." Rine said as she grabbed hold of Kyo's hand. Tsuzuku smirked and left. She didn't want to 

be around him. 

"I guess you liked the way he flattered you." He said huffily. *Is it just me or is he being extremely childish 

for his age...* "No, I didn't you baka! Now just dance with me. We look like idiots just standing."

"Gomen."  Kyo took her in her arms and gently swayed her with the music.

 "Um… Did I interrupt something awhile ago?" 

"Of course not."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"…"

"Rine?"

"The past… could we not talk about it…please."

"Okay." Kyo knew what happened in the past. How she was taken. He held her tightly his chest. *I swear nothing 

will happen to you as long as I'm here.* (A/N: I know that thing keeps happening in every guy girl thing but 

isn't it kinda sweet?J)

"Rine"

"hmm?"

Kyo put his chin on top of her head. "I will always protect you." Rine hugged him tightly. "Promise me"

"I promise" with that Kyo bent his head and kissed Rine on her lips tenderly. It was her first kiss. One she 

would never forget. 

One more chap then Sesshy will appear!!! J actually two more I think... ^_^''


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own inuyasha & Co.

I would also like to point out that they won't be appearing

quite yet. They would appear after 2 more chapters! J

Please bear with me! *pleads and cries* I would also like a 

review. PLEASE!!!!!! *begs everyone* 

Chapter 6

  The time was perfect. Everyone was asleep and sluggish. Now is the time to attack. They'll never know what 

hit them.

   Rine awoke with sound of anguished screams and clashing of swords. _*it's just like before…* "NO!!!!" Rine _

broke down sobbing. She clutched both hands to her hand and trembled with fear. She didn't hear the door open 

and Kyo rushed inside and saw Rine beside her bed with a far gone look in her eyes. "Rine? Everything is going 

to be okay." Kyo said softly and gently took her in his arms and carried her out of the room. _*What's going on? _

_Where are we going?* _She hugged Kyo tightly. "Rine… everything is going to be alright. Don't worry."

"What's happening Kyo?" 

"We're under attack. Balrok, he's still alive. His soul was wandering and he's found a host."  Rine 

straightened. They were going up a spiral staircase to reach the Crystal Chamber. "Kyo, my father where is he?" 

"… I'm sorry but when I arrived his guards were killed and he… he as well perished. I'm sorry." 

"…did he die without pain at least?" Rine wasn't new to death. She has seen it many times.

"Yes." It was a lie. Kyo couldn't tell her that the King was mutilated and strangled. 

   When they reached the Crystal Tower, they saw a giant blue diamond shaped crystal, it was humming. Kyo 

rushed towards the crystal and when he was in front of it, he let Rine down. "Rine… I love you. Now and 

forever." With that, he pushed Rine within the diamond.

"yada… yada…YADA!! Kyo!!!!" The last thing Rine saw and heard was the sound of fighting and Kyo's dying words 

before she slipped into darkness.

Whee!!!!! J Sesshy and inu is coming !!!!!  PLEASE REVIEW!!! J


	7. chapter 7

A/N: I don't own inuyasha & Co.

Sorry about the 2 chapters left thing - I forgot to edit that please forgive me!!! I'm really sorry but in the next chapter sesshy will appear! I swear!

Note: The thing that happened was in heaven now, this is the human world.

Chapter 7

- 3 years later- (human world meaning earth below the heaven :) )

"HENTAI!!!!!!" Rine's voice could be heard all over the small village of Mirai. (I know it sounds corny but I 

can't think of anything else. ^_^') "Wait!!! I was just going to wake you up! I didn't know you were dressing 

up! Honest!!!" Subaru, Rine's number one greatest fan was running for his life while she was waving a bamboo 

stick trying to hit him on the head. Unfortunately, the poor guy ran into a corner. A sadistic smile crept its 

way to Rine's lips. Subaru shrank back and was sweating like there was no tomorrow.

3, 2, 1… "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Subaru was found on the ground with a million bumps and was twitching. (kinda like 

when Miroku hit Jaken when he was poisoned. "Really… he never learns."

"Rine?" 

"hai, kaasan?

"could you go to the forest and pick some herbs and mushrooms?" 

"Hai! I'll go right away."

"don't forget your bow and arrows."

"hai!" she got her bow and arrows and left.

"sesshomaru-sama… where did you go? Rin is sad without you." 

"Sesshomaru-sama has more important tasks than watch over you." A green toad youkai said with an air of 

superiority. 

"Ne… Jaken, Rin is hungry let's eat!"

"humph! I'm much too busy waiting for Sesshomaru-sama to go with you to get food. You should wait for his 

Lordship to come and shouldn't be so impul… AWK!!!!!" Rin was already walking far away.

LISTEN TO me… no one listens to me…" he hurriedly ran after the Rin for he knew if anything happened to her, it 

would be on his head.

"Ara… this isn't the one. Where is that goshinbuku herb…" 

Rine searched deeper in the woods only to find a crying

young girl and a toad with a staff was cornered by a giant snake *this isn't my day* Flames erupted from the 

staff. Instead of killing the snake, it angered it more. The next thing Rine knew the toad was lying on the 

ground unconscious and the girl crying even more out of fright. Rine ran as fast as she could was in front of 

the girl and the snake youkai.

"human, you think to protect this meal of mine from me? No matter, I will eat you as well." the snake once 

again slashed down with its tail. She tried top dodge it by jumping to the right and pulled Rin in front of her 

so she would get her.

Rine was lying on the ground on top of Rin, her left shoulder was bleeding. 

"Oneechan, your shoulder."

"It's nothing… don't worry about it." Rine's whole body trembled. The necklace that she was wearing pulsed to 

life. The next thing she knew a bright white and gold light erupted from it. Out of instinct of survival, she 

took one of her arrows from the quiver and notched the bow and shot it towards the snake youkai. Her aim was 

true and went right to its heart and it disappeared to thin air. 

"amazing… neechan are you a miko?" Rine was also surprised the power that was shown… what was it? It didn't only 

come from the necklace but she felt hot inside. Something wanted to get out but what was it? 

"Neechan?" she was brought back to the present by the small voice.

"Nani?" 

"are you a miko?"

"iie. I'm just a village girl. So, you are?" 

She smiled "Watashi wa Rin!"

"That's a pretty name. Mine is Rine." Rine also said with a smile.

"Sugoi! Almost like Rin but with an e!"

"hai. Neechan do—" Rin was interrupted by a groan. "ahh… Jaken!"

"Jaken?" Rin pointed to the toad who she was unconsciously stepping on.

*this girl she isn't human. She doesn't seem to be a youkai. What is she??* 

Rine peered down at Jaken. *AWWKKK!!!! Why is she looking at me that way.* Jaken was sweating profusely. 

"Ne… daijobu?"

*AWKK!!!* 

"Rin, move your killing the poor thing."

"Gomen, Jaken." Jaken immediately stood up and edged away. *she has purifying powers. I can feel it!*

"Rin, we must go! _HE_ may be waiting."

"AH… gomen ne Rine-sama! I have to go. Arigatou for saving me!" Rin hugged Rine and hurriedly went away with 

Jaken running to keep up with her.

Rine sweatdropped. *that was weird* "OH NO!!!!! THE HERBS! KAASAN WON'T NE HAPPY BOUT THIS." She imagined what 

would happen to her and she cried. (anime style the type with tears of waterfall).

Sessy will make an appearance in the next chapter!!!Whee!!!! :) 

I would also like to ask for everyone's forgiveness about the battle scene. Obviously I'm not good. If any of you would like to give pointers to me I would deeply appreciate it. 

PLEASE REVIEW! :) please?

Firefly Is this better? :) Thank you very much for reviewing! :) I*hugs* I'll keep in mind all the things you said. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own inuyasha & Co.

 Sesshomaru has arrived. :) *shouts of females could be heard* 

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru was waiting for them in the forest clearing. He smelled blood when Rin was approaching him but he 

was not alarmed. He knew it wasn't her blood. 

"Sesshomaru-sama!!!" Rin ran happily towards him and launched herself to his right leg. He felt a slight 

electric shock when Rin hugged his leg. He didn't react though. (A/N: Sess is always so calm even though you 

know he's already mad) He looked down at Rin with his stoic mask and then to the blood. *that feeling… it felt 

like I was being purified… it came from the blood. It isn't human blood… who does it belong to?* 

"Sess-sho—mar-uuu-sama." Jaken panted and fell on the ground. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken then at Rin. Jaken 

knew what the "look" meant (A/N: it means you-better-tell-me-what-the-hell-happened-before-i-squish-you-like-

the-bug-you-are.) He immediately stood up straight all weariness aside ready to report.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin went deep into the forest to get some food and I, Jaken went after her only to be 

cornered by a snake but" He hurriedly rushed to finish it because the look that he got intensified. "but I, 

Jaken fought with my staff of flames but to no avail then this girl appeared her name was… um…"

"Rine!" Rin chirped happily.

"yes… yes Rine appeared and suddenly light came from her a blinding one of white and gold. The next thing I new 

she fired an arrow and the snake youkai was gone! It was completely obliterated! The wound on her shoulder was 

also gone. She didn't notice it but I did! She doesn't even seem to remember being injured and the blood that 

was on her kimono vanished!!!" By the time Jaken finished he was out of breath.

*interesting… could it be… it is only a legend but the purity of the blood stain on Rin's clothes…*

"Come Rin." Rin skipped happily nehind Sesshomaru.

"Awk! Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going?" He was not answered but by the direction that Sesshomaru was going, 

it was obvious, to the west.

PLEASE REVIEW! :) please?


	9. 

A/N: I don't own inuyasha & Co.

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing :)

Lord Setsanu 

Firefly

I have more sweets

lollipopflamez

Sesshy Lover

Thank you thank you!!! :) *smiles at everyone like an idiot*  I'll make my following chapters more descriptive. I Promise :) Thanks for being patient with me. It's my first time to write a Fic. :) In addition, *shares the cookies and sweets she received from Firefly and I have more sweets* :)

Okay, to make things clearer, Rine (pronounced as Rhine like in Rhinestone. I used this bec. It was unique. :) ) is actually a princess in Heaven. The reason why they had a celebration was because Balrok (the demon who was about to destroy heaven) was "supposed" to be dead. (Kyo supposedly killed him). 

Kyo has feelings for Rine and vice versa. About Rine's past, that would be explained later on. :) 

Now, about Tsuzuku, he is actually evil from the very beginning but he was really good in hiding it. He's an outcast and was ridiculed because he was a bastard (kinda like inuyasha's situation.). His mother died with hatred in her heart for being just a mistress and it was passed on to Tsuzuku. 

After the mom died, the father took him in. He agreed because he had a plan to have revenge against them and all the others that made his life hell. He didn't expect Rine though. Let's just say it was _lust and love_ at first sight. 

This is where Balrok comes in. Kyo didn't actually defeat him completely. Balrok's soul was still alive and was out for blood and revenge. He needed a person with a dark soul just like him and how convenient that Tsuzuku was there. :) 

After the celebration, everyone was drunk and the guard was down. That was when he attacked. What happened to heaven? That would be for another chapter. :) Anyway, Rine was saved by Kyo when she was pushed into the blue crystal that transported her to earth. 

On earth, she doesn't know that she was a princess. Her memory was wiped. How? That would be in the following chapters as well. :)

Where do Inuyasha and Sesshomaru come in? 

You see, Naraku and Tsuzuku (a.k.a. Balrok) have an agreement to… :) As all of you know, whenever Naraku is involved, Our two favorite characters are sure to be there. 

In the following chapters, something would happen that would bring all of them together. Well, not as a team but make a pact. :) 

Kouga will also appear. (of course) :) What's inuyasha without Kouga right? :) 

Did I make things clearer? :) I want to apologize for the confusions I made. :)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 9

-Naraku's Castle-

"Do you understand? Get the staff and I will grant you what you desire.."

"What do you get out of this?" the dark haired hanyou asked.(obviously this is naraku) :)

"My queen..." the room that they were in had a single candlelight but that was enough to see the glint in the stranger's eyes. Naraku knew that he should deal with the man with caution. One 

wrong move could end _everything._ A faint creak was heard outside, it didn't go unnoticed both men looked at the shoji door.

"Kagura, come in we know you're there." Kagura entered the room with her usual defiant expression.  The stranger looked at the dark haired woman with red blood lips enter the room.  

"I came here just to tell you that Kanna and I was unable to apprehend Kikyo. We were able to get some of her soul to make her completely useless but the hanyou came in time."

"Never mind. I want you to go to a village called Mirai and look for the staff of Tenku. It is supposed to be hidden. It won't be in a temple. Destroy the whole village if need be. Now, go" Kagura 

looked at Naraku with a promise of death and turned her back to leave when she was stopped by another man's voice.

"matte, there would be a girl there, her name is Rine. Make sure she is unharmed." the man spoke with a voice that made Kagura's blood run cold. *Naraku seems to be dealing with more 

dangerous characters every time. I must find a way to be free... * "Of course." With that Kagura left.

-Inuyasha's forest- 

"Kikyo..." The woman made out of clay and bones look at the hanyou with half opened eyes.

"Inuyasha, have you come to make fun of me? Me, being only a human that is barely alive without souls. You must think i am disgusting."

"Never!" Kikyo smirked at the emotion that the hanyou has spoken. "Kikyo, why not join us? Forget your plan of going on your own and join us." Inuyasha said this impulsively forgetting that 

they were not alone. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kagome were there. At that moment, you could feel the tension in the air. The wind stopped blowing and for a second after the outburst, it 

seemed that time stopped and so did Kagome's hope. The hope of being seen as Kagome and being loved as herself and not just a reincarnation. She wanted to cry, shout and hit the stupid 

idiot for being insensitive but she opted to remain silent. She watched how everything progressed. As she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo proceed with their on going drama, her three friends were 

watching her. She didn't notice how rigid, tense and emotionless she had become until she felt Kikyo look at her with knowing eyes. "Kagome, you should know by now what is happening, Do 

you feel it? Do you sense the strong jaki (is that right? I'm not sure what you call the evil aura) coming from all direction?" that nearly undid Kagome. Being talked to by her past self wasn't 

something she counted on happening but luckily she was able to keep her cool.

"Yes, I felt it. If i'm not mistaken, there was a trace of shikon as well…"

"For a reincarnation, you are good… I don't know why I am saying this but we are dealing with something bigger than the Shikon here. I was investigating before I was attacked. It seems that 

the end is coming soon. Houshi, do you know of the legend and prophecy about Balrok?" Kikyo was able to shift a bit since she had some souls within her. She was waiting for the rest. Miroku 

looked thoughtful for a second and then said " If I remember correctly, Balrok was the demon who destroyed heaven. It was the folly of heaven to be confident that they had destroyed the dark 

master. When they least expected it, he attacked and caused destruction and chaos to heaven. A man was able to seal him but not destroy. It was said that he was only bidding his time to 

reawaken and to once again cause destruction.. but what has that got to do with what's happening? You don't mean to tell me that…" Miroku didn't go on. He didn't have to because the way 

Kikyo looked, he knew that the worst has come. Inuyasha didn't like the idea of having another Naraku appear. He growled in his throat to show his displeasure. "How do you know about this?" 

Sango asked Kikyo with suspicion in her voice, She was thinking that Kikyo may have planned this. Kikyo gave Sango a cold look. "If you have been in hell for 50 years (was that how ling she 

was dead? I forgot :) ) you would know these things. Things like these are discussed." Sango still wasn't convinced and was about to say so when Miroku intervened. "Kikyo-sama, you said 

something about a prophecy?" Kikyo had all the souls that she needed and was trying to stand up. Inuyasha immediately helped her up. Her Shikigami (I think this is wrong?) came by her side 

ready to take her away as soon as she said so. She looked at Kagome  and said, "There are three prophecies is when the soul and the tear come together, power beyond comprehension 

appear. One should not be tainted. The second prophecy is Darkness will arise when the master awakens. He will look for his queen and together will they will destroy. The holder of souls shall 

join. Demons exalt.  Light will fade and the innocence will cease. The last prophecy is the saviors will awaken the light within. Through kinship their powers will save."  There was an air of 

apprehension. They knew about the soul that the prophecy was referring to. "The shikon no tama…" Inuyasha said in a whisper. "hai, the shikon no tama." Kikyo left at that point. Her Shikigami 

carrying her to her destination.  

Firefly I like hotaru as well ^^ I believe she's the best among all the sailor warriors. ^.^  I like Ranma. I like Akane. I don't like Shampoo… she;s too blatant in everything. ^^ 

               Btw, thanks for reviewing and I'm really sorry for not updating. ^^ I've been so busy the past few weeks… months I think… ^^ hope you like this 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own inuyasha and co.  T_T wish I did…..

Firefly im really really sorry! I've been busy the past few moths that I wasn't able to write. *bows down so slow that her back starts to hurt* o-o ouch…

Chapter 10

     Shippou even though he was still a young fox youkai knew the intensity of the problem. He even understood what was happening between Kagome and Inuyasha. He felt a pang of sorrow for 

his adoptive mother. He went to where Kagome was and jumped into his arms. What he received was not expected. Kagome just caught him, patted his head and put him on the ground gently 

and left without another word. 

     "Kago—" Inuyasha was resching out for her when Miroku blocked his hand with staff. He shook his head. "Inuyasha, if I were you, give Kagome-sama some time to get everything in order. 

You know how women are. They need their privacy." Inuyasha suddenly got confused. "She's mad at me? Why?! What did I do?? I didn't do anything! She shouldn't be mad at me!" Inuyasha 

worked himself into one of his childish irrational mood and jump over Miroku to follow Kagome. "Inuya—mou… never mind then" He heaved a sigh and touched Sango's rear end instead. The 

result was swift a combo attack which consists of a slap and a hit on the head with a boomerang also with an after sound of Miroku's ah. (you know how he says ah right? He seems to even 

like it whenever he is slapped.--the Japanese version and not the eng dub :) )

     Kagome was sitting by the river bank mentally slapping herself. *Baka baka baka BAKA! You _knew_ but still insisted about him. Now you're hurt and feeling sorry for yourself… I shouldn't 

even be thinking about this, something is about to end life as we know it and all I can think of is about my love life…. I'm really pathetic…* 

"Oy!! Kagome! What's wrong with you?" Kagome heaved a sigh and looked at Inuyasha with grave solemn eyes. "Inuyasha, I knew for so long that no matter what I do, I could never take Kikyo's 

place in your heart. I don't want to replace her. You and Kikyo have a past. I don't want to take it away from you but I also do not want to be just a replacement. I have been here by your side for 

a long time as well and I just… what I'm trying to say that I am here now and forever. I just want you to remember that I am Kagome and no one else. I am my own person and not a 

reincarnation and I…" She was cut off when Inuyasha hugged her tight. "I know… you are Kagome and Kikyo is Kikyo. I know…" 

     "ah! Miroku! Stop… can't… breath!" Miroku covered Shippou's eyes by hugging him tight. "SSHH!! Both of you be quiet!" The three were hiding behind the bushes so not to be seen. "Hai 

Sango-sama." He said this as he was caressing Sango's ass. This did not bode well. A loud slap and a cry of pain was heard. Inuyasha abruptly let go of Kagome and went over to where the 

sound was heard. There he found Miroku with a hand print on his face, a fuming Sango and an utterly confused young fox youkai. An irritated growl could be heard from Inuyasha. "Ah… 

Konnichiwa Inuyasha! Lovely day isn't it? We were just strolling around." Miroku said in his most cheerful voice. Sango and Shippou just nodded as to give more conviction to what Miroku said. 

"What do you take me for?! An idiot?! I knew you guys were spying!"  Inuyasha unsheathed his Testsugai and Miroku started running for his life. "aaahhh!!! Matte Inuyasha be reasonable! 

Kagome-sama help!"

"Inuyasha! Stop it!"

"NO!!!"

"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!"

"Keh! Stop interfering!"

"I…NU…YA…SHA…. OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud thud and a curse was heard through out the forest.

How was this chapter? ^_^ im sorry but I think i became dull ever since I stopped writing I need to get my inspiration back O_o" 


End file.
